A petits pas
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Toni ne peut retenir le sentiment de dégoût qui grandit dans son corps à la simple mention du nom de Cheryl Blossom. Alors quand leur professeur de français leur demande de faire un exposé ensemble, c'est son pire cauchemar qui devient réalité. Choni.


**Coucou mes agneaux ! Alors, petit _One Shot _un peu particulier aujourd'hui ... j'ai décidé de sortir de ma zone de confort et de ne pas écrire une histoire bien complète et dans laquelle j'explicitais tout ce qui se passait. ****Je me suis lancée à faire seulement des petits fragments, parce que j'aime bien rendre le lecteur actif et quoi de mieux que de devoir lire entre les lignes !**

**De plus, j'ai écrit cet OS en une journée et au présent, et je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je réfléchisse trop dessus mais que je vous le présente tel quel. On ne peut vraiment pas faire plus hors de ma zone de confort que ça ahah !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même … Je ne compte pas faire de suite mais selon vos retours, je pourrai peut-être tenter quelque chose ? A voir ...**

* * *

**Situation :** l'histoire se déroule juste avant le 2x14, car je veux que ces deux-là ne puissent pas se voir en peinture héhé. Donc dès la fin du 2x13, on part sur un AU, légèrement OOC je pense (enfin c'est mon disclaimer au cas où vous trouviez que mes personnages ne correspondent pas à ceux de la série ahah !).

**Disclaimer **: je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent et je ne possède pas l'univers de la série ni les personnages.

**PS :** toutes les barres transversales marquent des ellipses temporelles, de quelques minutes à quelques jours. Pardon d'avance pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas vraiment relue … La robe rouge de Cheryl à la fin de l'histoire correspond à la photo qui sert d'illustration à cet OS. _Enjoy ! :)_

* * *

Dire que Toni déteste Cheryl est clairement l'euphémisme de l'année. La rousse lui sort par tous les pores et elle se demande parfois comment elle réussit à supporter sa vue sans avoir l'instinct de lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle n'a jamais connu quelqu'un de plus disrespectueux et de plus méprisant que l'héritière des Blossom. Elle ne comprend pas comment elle fait pour avoir des _amis. _Le terme n'est peut-être pas réellement adapté, mais des gens sont capables d'être en sa compagnie et Toni en est impressionnée.

Alors, quand leur professeur de français les met ensemble pour un exposé sur le film de leur choix, Toni lève les yeux au ciel et elle voit Jupiter depuis ses orbites.

_Ce n'est pas possible, je vais l'égorger avant la fin de notre présentation …_

Elle ne s'attend pas à ce que Cheryl vienne à sa table dès la fin du cours, alors qu'elle est en train de rassembler ses affaires.

-Viens chez moi à dix-huit heures. Ne sois pas en retard. Annonce-t-elle platement avant de faire volte-face et de laisser une Toni pantoise sur sa chaise.

* * *

Elle arrive à l'heure, même avec deux minutes d'avance, parce que – elle n'a pas vraiment envie de l'avouer mais c'est néanmoins la vérité – elle a peur des répercussions qui l'attendent si elle se présente en retard.

Trouver la maison de Cheryl n'est pas aussi ardu qu'elle le pensait. Il lui a suffi de demander à Archie, toujours prêt à aider n'importe qui d'un tantinet aimable avec lui, et elle s'est retrouvée avec l'adresse de la rousse dans la poche.

Elle s'y rend à pied, car elle n'a pas d'autre choix, et la route est longue.

C'est donc le souffle court et légèrement épuisée qu'elle sonne chez les Blossom. Le portail s'ouvre face à elle et l'allée qui mène à Thistlehouse n'a rien d'accueillant. Toni a plus envie de faire demi-tour que de pénétrer dans la propriété, mais elle est bien obligée d'y aller. Elle n'aime pas avoir de mauvaises notes, alors elle va faire l'effort de travailler avec Cheryl.

Quand elle arrive devant la grande porte d'entrée, la rousse se tient appuyée contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Et, bizarrement, son expression est _neutre. _Pas d'animosité, pas de haine, pas de malveillance. Toni est si surprise qu'elle s'arrête en bas des marches du perron et n'ose plus bouger.

Cheryl soupire, visiblement agacée et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Entre, je n'ai pas tout mon temps à te donner. La réprime-t-elle, en pénétrant elle-même dans sa maison.

* * *

S'il y a bien un endroit où Toni pensait ne jamais se trouver, c'est certainement là où elle est actuellement, soit le _lit de Cheryl Blossom. _

Elles sont assises l'une à côté de l'autre, le dos contre la tête de lit, les jambes allongées et les pieds en éventail.

Cheryl a déplacé un vieux poste de télévision devant son lit à baldaquin et a inséré dans le lecteur un DVD d'un film français, sans demander son avis à Toni.

-Ça s'appelle « Portrait de la jeune fille en feu ». Explique-t-elle sommairement et Toni comprend bien qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire, alors elle s'enfonce simplement un peu plus dans la montagne de coussins posée sur le couvre-lit.

Contre toute attente, le film est incroyablement plaisant et émouvant. Toni se trouve impressionnée par les goûts cinématographiques de Cheryl et s'étonne à vouloir savoir quels autres films la rousse aurait à lui présenter et qui lui plairaient peut-être.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé et retenu du film ? Demande doucement Cheryl.

Sa voix est délicate et coule dans les oreilles de Toni. C'est la première fois que la jeune Topaz l'entend avoir un ton si posé et agréable, et elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que cela lui fait ressentir. Quelque chose de très confus et flou, pour sûr.

Elle n'arrive pas à articuler le moindre mot car elle a encore des larmes au bord des yeux et de la voix.

-Ça va ? S'inquiète Cheryl et, putain, c'est bien la première fois que Toni l'entend _s'inquiéter. _

La rousse semble toujours de marbre et ne laisse jamais ses sentiments transparaître dans ses intonations, alors Toni se sent de plus en plus bouleversée.

Elle tente de ravaler la boule qui encombre sa gorge et hoche la tête, pour rassurer Cheryl.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi émue. Je … c'était un très bon choix, Cheryl. Avoue-t-elle.

Elle porte le regard vers la rousse qui semble choquée par sa sincérité. Elle reste paralysée un instant puis cligne des yeux pour faire disparaître le semblant d'humanité qui habite ses prunelles, puis elle hausse les épaules et détourne son attention de la jeune Topaz.

-J'ai envie d'avoir une bonne note, je n'allais pas nous faire étudier une horreur de mauvaise qualité. Explique-t-elle, comme si cela allait de soi, et son ton est à nouveau mordant et vif.

Toni a bien failli s'habituer, mais Cheryl a su se rappeler à l'ordre toute seule, comme une grande.

* * *

Toni se tient à présent sur le perron de la rousse et l'observe avec intérêt. Cheryl s'est montrée étonnamment coopérative lors de la mise en commun de leurs idées et n'a pas adressé une seule pique à Toni. Elle se demande ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter un tel traitement de faveur et elle espère, étrangement, que ce ne sera pas la seule fois que la rousse sera aimable avec elle parce que – et elle ne pensait jamais dire cela un jour – elle a bien envie de voir à nouveau de la neutralité et une pointe de gentillesse s'échapper de Cheryl.

-Tu es venue à pied ? Demande l'héritière des Blossom, en observant l'allée vide de tout véhicule.

Toni hoche la tête et hausse les épaules.

-Oui, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une voiture ou même un vélo, alors j'utilise mes jambes. Explique-t-elle.

Cheryl reporte son attention sur elle et son regard perçant semble la traverser. Elle cherche quelque chose, Toni ne sait pas vraiment quoi, mais elle la laisse faire sans rien dire. Elle trouve visiblement ce qu'elle veut et Toni croit voir un sourire dans ses yeux, mais comme c'est la première fois qu'elle en observe un, elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, je serais venue te chercher. Ou on serait venues directement ici après les cours dans ma voiture. Répond-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

Et, bizarrement, Toni n'est même pas surprise par sa proposition. Peut-être parce qu'elle est en accord avec l'attitude que la rousse a eue toute l'après-midi.

-On peut faire comme ça pour demain, si tu veux. Propose Toni.

Cheryl hoche la tête et, cette fois – Toni ne rêve pas – un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il est petit et timide, mais, la jeune Topaz en est certaine, c'est un sourire.

Il disparaît tout de même aussi vite qu'il est arrivé et Toni doit se persuader qu'elle ne l'a pas imaginé.

-A demain, Topaz. La congédie-t-elle, en fermant la porte sans attendre de réponse de la part de Toni.

Mais cette dernière s'en contrefiche, car elle a une petite victoire à ajouter à son tableau : elle a fait _sourire _Cheryl Blossom. Et, peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas s'en féliciter – considérant à quel point elle déteste la rousse – mais une pointe de fierté ne peut s'empêcher de grandir dans sa poitrine.

* * *

-N'oublie pas ton cahier, Toni. L'avertit Cheryl, en le lui tendant, alors que la jeune Topaz range ses affaires dans son sac.

Elles viennent de finir leur deuxième session de travail et, d'après les calculs de la rousse, il leur suffira d'une soirée de plus pour boucler la présentation. Trois rendez-vous chez l'héritière des Blossom en trois jours, c'est plus que ce à quoi Toni pensait avoir droit en trois ans. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment envie de s'en plaindre.

Elle hausse un sourcil, amusée, et laisse un petit sourire en coin s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

-Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? La taquine-t-elle.

Elles ne sont pas proches, elles ne sont pas copines et encore moins amies, mais ces deux après-midis chez Cheryl ont offert à Toni un peu plus de confiance et d'assurance lorsqu'elle s'exprime face à la rousse.

Cette dernière hausse les épaules, une moue blasée sur sa bouche tombante. Elle observe son jardin par la fenêtre et ne prête pas attention à Toni, mais cette dernière sait que sa question l'a touchée car ses joues ont pris une légère teinte rosée.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Toni ? Répond-elle simplement, d'un ton détaché.

La jeune Topaz secoue la tête, un rire éthéré s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Si, mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'utiliser mon prénom pour m'interpeller, c'est tout. Avoue-t-elle.

Cheryl la fixe intensément. Les gens sont rarement honnêtes avec elle, alors elle semble prise de court face à la déclaration de Toni. La fille aux cheveux roses ne sait pas trop ce que la rousse a dans la tête, mais au moins elle fait tourner les rouages de son esprit plus qu'à l'accoutumée et c'est une victoire supplémentaire bienvenue.

-On va présenter un film ensemble, je ne vais pas être impolie face à notre professeur. Se justifie-t-elle.

Toni ne la pousse pas plus, car elle se doute que Cheryl a déjà fait un grand pas vers elle en utilisant son prénom pour lui parler. Alors elle savoure simplement cette avancée en hochant la tête face à son explication. Elle espère intérieurement qu'il y a plus, dans son changement de comportement, que ce que la rousse veut bien avouer.

* * *

-Je savais que nous allions avoir une bonne note. Annonce Cheryl, un sourire fier illuminant son beau visage.

Elle est venue à la rencontre de Toni qui cherche son cahier dans son casier pour son prochain cours. Elles viennent tout juste d'avoir les résultats de leur présentation et, sans surprise, elles ont obtenu un A+.

Ce qui surprend Toni, par contre, c'est que Cheryl vienne lui adresser la parole en public et avec un air heureux et satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Mais la jeune Topaz ne s'en plaint pas.

-Oui, moi aussi. Bravo à nous. Et … tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien. Ajoute-t-elle, un élan de courage lui permettant de dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

Cheryl semble prise de court par sa répartie et ne sait pas comment réagir pendant un instant. Puis elle se ressaisit et hausse une épaule, son air blasé reprenant sa place habituelle sur ses jolis traits fins.

-Tu peux te garder tes conseils déplacés, Topaz, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air et je n'ai pas besoin de _sourire _pour être belle. Réplique-t-elle, le venin dans sa voix de retour.

Toni se fend d'un sourire et secoue la tête. Décidément, Cheryl change d'humeur et de ton comme de paires de chaussures.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, bien sûr que tu es belle même lorsque tu ne souris pas. Mais tu es plus humaine et attachante lorsque tu le fais, c'est tout. S'explique-t-elle et, encore une fois, Cheryl semble ne pas savoir comment se comporter face à la jeune Topaz.

Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel et faire demi-tour, en grommelant un simple « peu importe ». Mais Toni a eu le temps d'entrapercevoir le trouble dans son regard et, peut-être même, le rose qui lui montait aux joues.

* * *

-Tu es libre ce soir ? L'interpelle une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Toni finit de lacer ses bottes, assise sur le banc du vestiaire, et elle relève la tête pour observer Cheryl, debout, face à elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Sa posture n'est pas en accord avec ses mots, car elle se tient rigide et le visage inexpressif, presque ennuyé. Mais Toni jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle et voit qu'elles sont seules dans le vestiaire.

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle, suspicieuse. Elle n'aime pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec Cheryl au sein du lycée, car elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle a à l'esprit et elle se méfie de ses brusques changements d'humeur.

-Viens dîner à la maison. Je t'attends dans ma voiture pour qu'on y aille ensemble. Répond-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du vestiaire.

Toni lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

-Cheryl … tu ne peux pas faire ça. La réprime-t-elle, son ton prévenant malgré tout.

La rousse se fige et fait demi-tour, lentement, pour se retrouver face à Toni. Ses yeux sont emplis d'éclairs et d'une pointe d'autre chose que la jeune Topaz pense être de la déception, mais elle n'en sait vraiment rien, car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Cheryl d'être _déçue. _

-Quoi ? Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents et c'est à cet instant que Toni comprend.

Cheryl ne _sait pas_ comment être aimable. Elle ne se montre jamais affable alors elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est socialement acceptable de dire ou de faire lorsqu'on désire inviter quelqu'un chez soi.

-Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner de te suivre ou de venir chez toi. Il faut que tu me demandes si je suis d'accord, tu vois ? Il faut que tu sois sûre que j'en ai envie avant de me dire ce que tu as prévu que nous fassions. Explique-t-elle et elle espère ne pas trop infantiliser la rousse, parce que ses intentions sont pures.

Elle sent, étrangement, que Cheryl veut bien faire, mais sa gentillesse est trop maladroite.

La jeune Blossom reste immobile un moment, semblant prendre conscience de ce que Toni lui a expliqué. La fille aux cheveux roses voit dans ses yeux qu'elle lutte intérieurement pour savoir quoi répondre ou comment se comporter. Puis, contre toute attente, Cheryl ferme les paupières et expire par la bouche, son souffle un peu tremblant.

-Est-ce que tu _veux _venir dîner chez moi ? Je t'amène en voiture et tu peux rester dormir si tu en as envie. Annonce-t-elle, son ton posé et réfléchi.

Toni se fend d'un sourire lumineux, une pointe de fierté dans son regard brillant.

-Oui, Cheryl, avec plaisir. Merci de me demander mon avis. La félicite-t-elle, et la rousse lève les yeux au ciel, mais elle semble plus amusée qu'exaspérée par sa répartie.

* * *

Toni sort du bâtiment quelques minutes après Cheryl et la cherche du regard sur le parking. Elle est appuyée contre sa décapotable rouge et joue avec ses ongles.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle sent une chaleur agréable se répandre dans son corps à la vue de la rousse. Ce qui n'a clairement aucun sens, car elles sont peut-être passées d'ennemies à camarades de classe, mais cela ne va pas plus loin.

Elle efface cette sensation de son ventre en expirant un coup puis elle se dirige vers la voiture. Cheryl relève le regard vers elle et plisse les yeux à sa vue, comme si elle se donnait encore le temps de la réflexion, pour savoir si elle a toujours envie d'inviter la fille aux cheveux roses. Mais, plus elle s'avance vers la rousse, plus elle lit la détermination dans ses prunelles foncées et quelque chose d'autre sur lequel elle n'arrive pas à mettre de mot.

-Hé, Bombshell ! Tu traînes avec des serpents maintenant ? Plaisante Reggie en passant près d'elles.

L'entraînement de football vient de se terminer et les garçons s'éparpillent sur le parking du lycée pour retourner vers leur voiture.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde si tu ne veux pas que je me mette à te mordre, comme eux. L'avertit-elle.

Reggie s'arrête face à sa mise en garde, pose une main d'un air théâtral sur sa poitrine et hausse les sourcils.

-Blossom, tu n'oserais pas … Je suis de ton côté contre ses ordures, ne l'oublie pas. Tu changes un peu trop facilement de camp, je trouve … Remarque-t-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Cheryl balaie sa remarque en jetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et en se détournant de lui. Elle ouvre sa portière alors que Reggie s'éloigne et elle l'entend distinctement ricaner.

Toni observe la scène sans un mot et imite Cheryl. Une fois installée dans la voiture, elle ose jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la rousse et la voit se pincer l'arête du nez en secouant la tête.

-J'ai envie de le gifler parfois. Soupire-t-elle, sa voix un brin tremblante, et Toni ne comprend pas pourquoi son ton n'est pas plus assuré. Elle est Cheryl Blossom après tout, le lycée entier la craint et elle l'a dans le creux de la main.

* * *

Elles sont allongées dans le lit de Cheryl et Toni n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Elle fixe le plafond au-dessus d'elle, incapable de faire venir le sommeil. En même temps, elle n'a pas vécu une soirée aussi étrange et dérangeante depuis des mois, si ce n'est des années.

Tout a été immensément silencieux. Le trajet en voiture. Le dîner avec la mère de Cheryl qui n'avait de cesse que de leur jeter des regards sombres à leur glacer le sang. La préparation pour se mettre au lit. Et maintenant, alors qu'elles sont censées dormir.

Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un bruit dans la grande demeure et cela met Toni incroyablement mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Cheryl l'a invitée, _elle, _de toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait pu choisir pour passer la soirée avec.

Elle gesticule dans le lit et jette un coup d'œil furtif en direction de la rousse. Elle est allongée sur le flanc, dos à elle, les genoux ramenés vers la poitrine.

Toni soupire et commence à désespérer. C'est le dernier endroit où elle a envie de passer une nuit blanche.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demande discrètement Cheryl et Toni s'étonne de ne pas entendre une once de sommeil dans sa voix.

Elle secoue la tête, alors même que la rousse ne peut pas la voir.

-Non, je …

Elle laisse sa phrase s'éteindre sans la terminer. Elle hésite à lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. D'un côté, elle meurt d'envie de savoir quelles sont les raisons qui ont poussé Cheryl à la faire venir chez elle et, d'un autre, elle ne veut pas la vexer en laissant sous-entendre qu'elle est une piètre hôtesse. Mais la curiosité remporte cette bataille intérieure et Toni fronce les sourcils, le regard toujours rivé au plafond.

-Cheryl … Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée ? La questionne-t-elle et elle espère que son interrogation n'est pas trop déplacée.

Le silence emplit la pièce encore une fois. Toni croit que Cheryl s'est endormie car la quiétude continue de régner dans la chambre. Mais la jeune Blossom finit par se retourner dans le lit pour faire face à la fille aux cheveux roses, qui se couche sur le flanc pour contempler Cheryl dans les yeux.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Chuchote-t-elle, laconique, et ses mots font réagir Toni.

Elle comprend que Cheryl n'a pas d'intention cachée et qu'elle veut simplement passer du temps avec elle. Elle peut le lire dans ses prunelles, pleines de vulnérabilité et de douceur.

Malgré tout, elle fronce les sourcils et secoue légèrement la tête.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? Insiste-t-elle, car cette situation va finir par la rendre folle.

Cheryl hausse les épaules et ferme les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas … j'en avais envie, c'est tout. Murmure-t-elle pour se justifier.

Toni se demande si elle doit chercher plus loin, continuer à creuser pour percer le mystère. Mais, à la vue du visage relaxé et paisible de Cheryl, elle se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment et qu'elle peut simplement apprécier la présence de la rousse, comme cette dernière semble le faire avec elle.

* * *

Toni s'étonne elle-même lorsqu'elle va voir Cheryl à son casier et lui demande si elle veut aller boire un milk-shake chez Pop's avec elle après les cours.

La rousse la toise un instant et Toni se pétrifie. Elle a encore du mal à savoir comment se comporter face à la jeune Blossom, qui change d'attitude à une vitesse folle.

Mais elle finit par lui offrir un semblant de sourire, qui flotte sur ses lèvres plus qu'il ne s'y inscrit.

-Je passerai te prendre chez toi, j'ai un truc à faire à la fin des cours. On dit dix-sept heures ? Propose-t-elle.

Toni doit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas rêvé et que Cheryl n'est pas en train de lui imposer une heure de rendez-vous.

_Elle apprend plutôt vite on dirait …_

-Oui très bien … Tu sais où j'habite ? Lui demande-t-elle et le sourire de Cheryl s'agrandit, une pointe d'amusement et de défi dans les yeux.

-Toni, je dirige ce lycée, alors oui, bien sûr que je sais où tu habites. Pour qui me prends-tu ? La taquine-t-elle et Toni se retrouve toute rougissante face à sa réflexion, sans pouvoir lutter contre la couleur qui prend naissance sur ses joues.

Elle s'éloigne de la rousse, toujours un peu étonnée que Cheryl ait accepté sa proposition et qu'elle échange des _plaisanteries _avec elle dans les couloirs du lycée.

* * *

Trois coups frappés avec détermination contre sa porte font sursauter Toni, qui rêvassait, affalée sur son canapé.

Elle se lève et se dirige en vitesse vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle découvre Cheryl dans une belle robe noire couverte de petites cerises, et son front se plisse.

-Tu t'es changée ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Cheryl hausse les épaules, son regard caché par une paire de lunettes de soleil.

-Cette robe est plus confortable. Explique-t-elle laconiquement, sans entrer dans les détails.

Toni suit la rousse jusqu'à sa voiture après avoir fermé la porte et elle se surprend à laisser son regard trainer sur ses formes voluptueuses. Elle marche avec légèreté et, de dos, une once d'insouciance semble s'échapper de son corps.

Elle sourit et se demande depuis quand il n'y a plus d'animosité dans son esprit quand elle pense à la jeune Blossom. Etrangement, elle n'a pas la réponse à sa propre question et elle ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose.

* * *

Cheryl parcourt le menu des yeux alors que Toni porte son regard discrètement sur elle. Elle semble plus détendue et plus tranquille qu'à l'accoutumée et Toni prend alors conscience que cela fait plusieurs jours à présent que la rousse dégage un peu plus d'humanité.

La jeune Blossom doit sentir son regard peser sur elle et relève légèrement les yeux vers Toni, un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres.

-Tu comptes choisir ce que tu veux prendre ou tu vas encore m'observer longtemps ? La questionne-t-elle, mais elle n'a pas l'air énervée ni même agacée d'être au centre de l'attention de Toni.

La fille aux cheveux roses profite d'un élan d'audace pour poser ses bras croisés sur la table et s'approcher un peu de la rousse.

-J'aime bien te regarder et je sais déjà ce que je veux. Réplique-t-elle et elle se rend alors compte que le sourire qu'arbore Cheryl depuis qu'elles sont entrées chez Pop's n'a pas encore quitté ses lèvres fines.

La jeune Blossom copie sa position une fois qu'elle a posé le menu à côté d'elle et une lueur brille dans ses pupilles foncées que Toni n'arrive pas à nommer mais qui lui plaît beaucoup néanmoins.

-Moi aussi. Dit-elle simplement et Toni ne comprend pas trop de quoi elle parle.

-Toi aussi quoi ? Tu aimes bien me regarder ou tu sais ce que tu veux ? La questionne-t-elle et le sourire de Cheryl grandit encore davantage.

Toni se surprend à ne pas vouloir connaître la réponse. Tant qu'elle a le plaisir de voir autant de douceur sur le visage de Cheryl, tous les mots du monde ne peuvent pas rivaliser.

* * *

-Tu t'intéresses vraiment à moi ou tu fais semblant ? Lui demande Cheryl de but en blanc alors qu'elle vient tout juste de couper le contact.

Elles sont arrivées devant le mobil-home de Toni et cette dernière ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question de la part de la rousse.

Elle tourne la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette interrogation ? Jamais personne n'a voulu savoir une chose pareille. Mais, en même temps, jamais personne ne s'est comporté avec elle comme Cheryl le fait.

La rousse dégage tant de naïveté, de vulnérabilité quand elles se retrouvent seules. Elle semble incapable de décrypter les émotions et les sentiments des autres, de comment les deviner, les lire dans leurs actes. Toni sent son cœur enfler face à sa question franche.

-Non, je ne fais pas semblant. Avoue-t-elle, et elle ne sait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle porte autant d'intérêt à la rousse, dont la simple vue lui donnait envie de l'étrangler au début de l'année.

Cheryl soupire à côté d'elle, le souffle tremblant et les paupières closes. Elle hoche la tête et quand elle réouvre les yeux et porte son regard dans celui de Toni, la fille aux cheveux roses y lit toute l'incertitude et le doute qui l'habitent.

-D'accord … parce que moi non plus je ne fais pas semblant. Chuchote-t-elle, comme si elle ne faisait pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler plus fort.

* * *

Toni ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle est venue à cette soirée. Elle déteste Reggie et elle est consciente que c'est réciproque. Malgré tout, le footballeur l'a invitée à sa fête et elle se tient sur ses gardes depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

Appuyée contre un mur du salon, elle sirote distraitement un mélange qu'elle s'est concocté à base de rhum et de jus de fruits. Elle commence à sentir ses pensées se déliter et elle sait que si on lui fait la conversation, elle aura du mal à se concentrer assez longtemps pour raconter quelque chose de cohérent.

-TT ! S'exclame une voix proche d'elle.

Toni a à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Cheryl trébuche et se raccroche à elle pour ne pas tomber. Elle lui offre un sourire alcoolisé et ses yeux vitreux sont pleins d'adoration.

Toni hausse un sourcil, surprise, tant par l'attitude de la rousse que par la chaleur que le surnom a éveillé dans le creux de son ventre.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir un surnom ? Lui demande-t-elle, ce à quoi Cheryl ne répond rien, visiblement distraite par ses propres pensées.

Elle n'avait pas vu la jeune Blossom de toute la soirée et s'étonne de ne la découvrir qu'à présent. Elle porte une jolie robe rouge qui lui sert la taille et devient vaporeuse autour de ses hanches.

-Tu es ravissante. Avoue-t-elle avant d'avoir l'occasion de retenir les mots qui lui échappent.

Cheryl rougit et pouffe, et c'est bien la première fois que Toni l'entend _pouffer. _La rousse laisse sa main se poser sur l'épaule de la fille aux cheveux roses et la regarde caresser légèrement tout le bras de Toni, comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus. Le bout de ses doigts monte et descend le long de sa peau et elle parait subjuguée par son propre geste. Toni, quant à elle, est envoutée par le toucher de Cheryl et ferme les yeux sous son contact.

-J'ai mis cette robe pour toi. Murmure-t-elle si faiblement que Toni croit l'avoir imaginé.

Mais, lorsqu'elle rouvre ses paupières, son regard se trouve hypnotisé par celui de Cheryl et elle n'arrive plus à détourner les yeux.

-Ah bon ? Parvient-elle à dire, la bouche sèche tout à coup.

Cheryl hoche simplement la tête et mordille sa lèvre, son regard rivé sur le visage de Toni, qu'elle parcourt avec des yeux gourmands.

La rousse se rapproche d'elle et Toni ne sait pas très bien si c'est à cause de l'alcool et de son manque d'équilibre ou parce qu'elle en a envie.

Elle amène sa seconde main à la gorge de Toni et cette dernière a peur un instant qu'elle ne l'étrangle, car ses mouvements ont perdu de leur fluidité et de leur précision. Mais ses doigts se baladent ensuite tendrement et délicatement le long de son cou jusqu'à l'une de ses clavicules et le souffle de Toni se bloque.

Elle retient à temps le gémissement qui meurt d'envie de s'échapper de ses lèvres et Cheryl semble le ressentir, tant elle est pressée contre elle, ce qui lui fait ramener son regard dans celui de Toni.

-Oui, j'avais envie que tu me voies dedans. Et … j'avais envie de savoir ce que tu en pensais. Ajoute-t-elle, la voix pâteuse.

Elles restent sans bouger un long moment, la rousse pratiquement collée à Toni, mais cette dernière ne s'en plaint pas pour un sou.

C'est un cri strident qui les sépare. Cheryl détourne son attention de la jeune Topaz pour essayer de déterminer d'où vient le bruit et elle se rend compte que c'est simplement Reggie qui félicite Chuck pour avoir vidé une bouteille de bière cul sec.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement écœurée par le comportement des garçons, mais elle s'est déjà éloignée de Toni, son esprit embrumé ayant vraisemblablement oublié la présence de la fille aux cheveux roses.

Toni sent une pointe de déception se planter dans son cœur et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle pensait ressentir en voyant Cheryl disparaître de son champ de vision. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant qu'elle se _languirait _de la présence de la rousse, elle aurait ri au nez de l'imbécile qui aurait osé dire une bêtise pareille.

* * *

Toni laisse ses paupières papillonner alors qu'elle sent les rayons du soleil posés sur son corps encore endormi.

Elle prend le temps d'observer son environnement et fronce les sourcils quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas chez elle.

La chambre lui est familière, certes, mais ce n'est pas la sienne …

Elle entend quelqu'un grommeler à côté d'elle et elle reporte son regard sur l'origine du bruit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle comprend que c'est le dos dénudé de Cheryl Blossom qu'elle fixe avec ahurissement.

Elle a du mal à avaler sa salive et tente de faire revenir les événements de la veille à sa mémoire. Cela ne lui prend qu'un instant et un million de souvenirs viennent se bousculer dans sa tête.

La soirée chez Reggie. La robe rouge. Cheryl qui s'éloigne. Elle qui la rattrape par le poignet. Le corps de la rousse qui fait volte-face.

La douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne. Le goût sucré de son rouge à lèvres au sirop d'érable.

Leurs gloussements alors qu'elles courent dans la rue comme des enfants. La sensation de la paume de Cheryl dans la sienne. L'arrivée à Thistlehouse et la rousse qui met un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, les prunelles pleines d'espièglerie.

La peau laiteuse de son ventre. Ses doigts qui explorent le creux de ses reins et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Cheryl qui gémit son prénom. Le désir dans ses pupilles dilatées.

« Pas maintenant ». « Quand on sera sobres ». La moue attristée de la rousse, mais toute la compréhension du monde dans son regard.

Toni cligne encore une fois des yeux et elle se rend compte que c'est là tout ce qu'elle a dans la tête. Elle n'a plus d'autres souvenirs, alors elle espère qu'elles sont tombées de fatigue après cela.

Elle reporte son attention sur la forme endormie à côté d'elle dans le lit et, sans prendre le temps d'y penser plus intensément, s'approche d'elle et passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

Elle presse son corps tout contre le dos de Cheryl et apprécie de sentir la chaleur que dégage sa peau. Elle se laisse bercer par la respiration calme de la jeune femme, sentant son ventre se soulever sous ses doigts.

Et elle se rendort, comprenant enfin qu'il n'y a pas d'autre endroit sur Terre où elle préférerait être que sous les draps de la jeune Blossom en sa compagnie.


End file.
